


A Lazy Afternoon

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: The simplest things are enough to make you happy.





	A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really wanted to write pure fluff once in a while without any lingering angst.
> 
> Inspired by ANN translations

A Lazy Afternoon

It’s a lazy afternoon, with me sitting on the sofa reading my stacks of comics while you lie your head on my lap, playing your games. Monhan I guess because I could hear Shibuyan’s voice through the tiny screen. The sun is shining brightly, the birds are chirping and the tv is showing an afternoon information show. On the screen, they display the names of celebrities who’s celebrating their birthday today and one of the persons is you.

“Tacchon, look! The announcers are congratulating you!”

You paused your game and turn your head to the tv and smile. You then turn to look up to me and grin before you return your focus back to your game. I bookmarked my comic and rest it on the sofa’s side table, on top of the stacks of comics. I then run the back of my finger on your cheek in which you giggle and said it tickles.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything celebratory for your birthday today? Not even a meal out?”

I see you’re pausing your game again and shift your body so that you can hug my waist in your lying down position. I heard Shibuyan snort and say he’s getting offline as he’s getting goose bumps from what he describe as “lovesick fools PDA”. I laughed and said a goodbye to him.

“I really don’t want to do anything high energy today. My body still feel like it’s breaking apart from yesterday’s rehabilitation session. I really just want to enjoy being with you like this.” I rubbed your back soothingly. My other hand was busy typing away on my phone, replying to one of the Kansai juniors who asked my advice on what they should do to celebrate your birthday tonight. They’ve bought the cake that you like, the one I told them about when they asked me a few days ago. But, I’ve warned them from the very beginning that things may change last minute.

Nowadays, you’re working on rebuilding your stamina so that you could last for 3 hours’ worth of concert for 2 or 3 days in a row in our upcoming tour. But like what Yasu said, rehabilitation is very physically demanding. He say sometimes you don’t know if you experience more pain from your injury or from rehabilitation. And it really is true. There are days when you cope well with it and you have some spare energy to go here and there with me or with your other friends. But there are days when you got so exhausted that you even throw up from the physical demands. Which is why your current work schedule is pretty empty to allow you to focus on rehabilitation.

It’s not in vain though. By now you’re already able to dance and step on the bass drums. It’s just the endurance and stamina part that we still have some work to do. Yes, WE. We agree that in order to speed up the healing, we should change our lifestyle to a healthier one and so I decided to accompany you to the gym and walk with you for your daily night walks. I’m sure by the time tour starts, I’m going to get myself a 6 pack!

After finish replying to the juniors (“A simple meal should be nice. He woke up early today. He most probably will get tired real fast. Make excuse to end it early, he’d be too polite to leave early on his own. Restrict alcohol-he got another rehabilitation session tomorrow morning. （´.♡ `）Lastly, Have fun alright?”), I rest my phone on the table and play with your hair. It’s soft and fluffy, clearing reaping the benefits from the recent hair treatment after the dyes it had to absorb. I’m not sure what shade it is but it sure does look adorable on you.

“Maru….” I hear your voice, sweet and soft, like the melody from Shin-chan’s piano. It tickles when you speak though as your mouth is on my belly.

“Hmm…?”

“Can you cook me chicken curry?” I see your eyes shyly looking up to me. My heart swells from your shy request. Despite what other people might say, you don’t usually ask for people to do things for you. So when sometimes you show this side of you that allows me to dote on you, my heart skips a beat.

I grinned and said sure! And I see your beautifully light caramel eyes lights up and sparkle like the fireworks in summer. You rise up to sit, kissed my cheek and hug the life out of me. You then look at me and grinned widely, warm and vibrant, like the sunshine. I’m sure if you were a Golden Retriever, your tail would be wagging wildly in happiness now. Cute! They say you’re difficult but the truth is, the simplest things are enough to make you happy.

“Maru-chan, thank you! I love you!”

I breathed. May 16th 2019, I’m in love but I’m falling in love all over again too, with the very same person that I’ve been loving for over 10 years.

_The cloud forms as the milk is poured into the Assam tea_

_A faint cinnamon smell is in the air_

_Why are the two becoming similar as they are mixed with the teaspoon?_

_It's because they are mixed with gentleness_

_Tomorrow, we will be laughing again too_

(Kanjani8- Royal Milk Tea)

END

 


End file.
